Tommy Doyle/H20 Timeline
Thomas "Tommy" Doyle is a character in the original Halloween, played by Brian Andrews. In the movie Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later, a retcon was established which removed Halloween 4, 5, and 6 from continuity. As a result, the biography of this Tommy is drastically different to the one who appears in the other version. This incarnation of the character appears in Halloween, Halloween II, and Halloween: 30 Years of Terror. Biography Halloween 1978 Tommy Doyle was an eight-year-old boy who often asked questions. On the day of Halloween 1978, he ran into Laurie Strode on his way to school and asked what she was doing going that way. She told him that she was heading towards the Myers house to drop a key, so he told her that it was a spook house and that Lonnie Elamb said that horrible things had happened there. At school, Tommy was bullied by Lonnie and his friends Keith and Richie, telling him that the boogeyman was going to get him. Without Tommy noticing, Michael Myers stalked him as he walked home. That night, Laurie arrived to babysit him and he wanted her to read comics and watch scary movies with her. Still worried about what the bullies had told him, Tommy was still afraid of the "boogeyman" and constantly asked questions about him to Laurie, who claimed that he did not exist. They were later joined by Lindsey Wallace, who was dropped off with them by Annie. Seeing Michael Myers across the street at the Wallace house, Tommy believed him to be the boogeyman, but Laurie repeatedly dismissed his concerns. Laurie eventually went over to the Wallace house to check on her friends Annie and Lynda, and was attacked by Michael. Running back to the Doyle house, Laurie screamed at Tommy to wake up and unlock the door, and he did so just in time. Laurie ordered him to go upstairs and stay there with Lindsey, then went to get them, believing Michael dead. However, after Tommy sees Michael, she got both children to lock themselves in the bathroom. After once again being attacked and thinking the madman was dead, Laurie got them out of the bathroom and told them to head to the Mackenzies' house and call the police. Thanks to his screams and Lindsey´s on their way out Loomis caught attention of it and he arrived in time to save Laurie from another murder attempt by Michael. Comic Writer Tommy Doyle at some point married to a woman named Tina and had a child named Jamie. He also became a comic book artist who worked on a series of comics featuring Michael Myers, Jamie Lloyd, and Thorn. Trivia * With the deaths of Laurie and Lindsey, Tommy and Richie are the only characters who encountered Michael on October 31st 1978 and are still alive. Appearances * ''Halloween (1978)'' * Halloween II (1981) * Tommy and the Boogeyman * Halloween: One Good Scare (flashback) References Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween II (1981) characters Category:One Good Scare characters Category:Halloween: 30 Years of Terror characters Category:1970's births Category:Survivors Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Child Characters